Caught
by Schlange
Summary: editing for further update... actually I'm starting it over..
1. a compromising position

Hermione Granger sat on her bed eyeing Parvati's copy of I "A Witch's Guide to Please Herself" I, the girl had insisted on Hermione taking it; after all, she was going to 'see lots and get little' as Paravati put it, now she was Head Girl and Draco Malfoy was Head Boy. Parvati had sympathized with her and right after the sorting ceremony and the Head Boy and Girl announcements had been made she came up to Hermione with the book. It had been charmed to look blurry and the title was impossible to make out, but once she took it the title and words were iperfectlyi clear. Parvati had insisted that she knew the book by heart and that Hermione was sure to find something appealing.  
  
Hermione blushed as she read the first pages, some facts about how women actually masturbated, that they just didn't admit it openly, that there was nothing to be ashamed of, it was just knowing your body better. turn page . how to prepare... relaxing and choosing a place. taking it slow... 'Dear God' Hermione blushed yet again... there were even small diagrams for guidance! She didn't even know books like this existed! Though it Imight I come in handy. seeing as Malfoy was around all day, to look but not to touch. Not that she wanted to, but she had to admit he was a tad bit good looking and he had that sexy... oh what the hell she'd give it a try. If it was too bad or uncomfortable she'd stop, thank Parvati for the book and have new knowledge about... stuff. It wouldn't hurt to try, would it?  
  
With those thoughts she stripped, set the book aside, having printed the diagram into her brain and lay back in her bed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Draco Malfoy walked into the Head Boy and Girl dorms with a scowl.  
  
"Fuck that muggle lover, fuck him all the way to hell!" he muttered. Not only had he named a foolish filthy mudblood as a Head Girl but also he was forced to share a common room and bathroom with her! Well. not exactly a common room, more like two bedrooms separated by a small room with a sofa, a fireplace and a table in which that muggle born usually sat to do her homework... not that he looked. Speaking of which... he needed to find her and tell her about the bloody meeting they had with the Headmaster. Great! Special extra time with the two people he hated the most. aside from Potter. and Weasley. and Pansy. and Crabbe and Goyle. and his father. Okay! Just some people he didn't like.  
  
"Hey Granger! Granger!" he called out loud -Malfoys don't yell- and he heard her voice come from her dorm. "Granger?" but no answer came. Finally, Draco was really annoyed seeing as he hated being ignored and turned the doorknob.  
  
"Are you fucking deaf?! I'm telling you we have a ." Draco trailed off as he was met with the image of a very naked Hermione Granger lying back on her bed, legs spread apart touching herself. Draco couldn't help but notice how her head was thrown back, lips parted in a silent gasp, eyes shut. His pants tightened as the image of her under him, arching into him, writhing came to his head, her gasping his name and a certain part of his body instead of her fingers. He was snapped out of his reverie as she moaned out loud. Hell he was getting aroused by a mere mudblood, but she looked so inviting, so soft, so warms, so.  
  
He must have gasped out loud because her eyes snapped open and she stopped her movements al of a sudden, though she kept her hand in place. Draco could see a faint blush creeping up her cheeks, and he regained his poise. Her eyes widened as he said "Well, I guess you haven't been fucking anyone lately". 


	2. the mistake

I added a bit so the chapter wouldn't be that short.. hope you like.  
  
If anyone knows how to apply the bloody tags to get the italics and bold I would greatly appreciate it if you let me know.. as you can see I tried in the 1st chapter and they didn't work out.  
  
THE MISTAKE  
  
Hermione stopped her doings as she heard an intake of breath. She opened her eyes to find Draco Malfoy staring at her, a very aroused Draco Malfoy at that. She could clearly see he was awfully aroused and he had this sort of pained expression on his face. She thought what it'd be like to rid him of his unconformity. She imagined how he would look like. girls always talked about how good he was in bed, how rough and hard he liked it, and she wanted a taste of that force he possessed. Pushing those thoughts out of her head, a naughty part of herself she never knew existed took over her, and she found herself extracting her fingers from herself and slowly licking them clean, never breaking eye contact with him.  
  
"Excuse me?" she said, sitting up against the pillows, a smile tugging at her lips as he swallowed visibly.  
  
He noticed her smile. -Two can play a game- he thought. " I was just saying," he answered, walking slowly up to her, "that you look like you need some help."  
  
"I'm fine, thank you," she said, her reserved-self taking control back. He was very close to her bed. Too close.  
  
"I mean, it wouldn't hurt just to try" he said as he pulled his sweater over his head and started undoing his tie. -Just tease her- he thought. -Make her beg and walk out.-  
  
"No really, I'm fine, thank you" she answered nervously. This was getting out of hand. though it wouldn't hurt to see his chest. and stuff. Yep. She'd take a look, that's all.  
  
"Come on Granger, you know you want it" he said smugly as he undid his shirt buttons very slowly, one by one and then let the shirt fall to the floor. Then he went for the pants.  
  
-Well, it's not like I want it- she thought, not quite convincing herself, as she watched him let his pants fall in a pool around his ankles. When did he take off his shoes and socks?!  
  
Draco stepped out of his pants. -Hmm. maybe, some contact wouldn't hurt- he thought as he moved to the bed, -just push her over the edge- he decided as his boxers joined his pants in the floor.  
  
Hermione panicked at the sight of his.. thing. "Umm, see here, it's just I. I mean.. I've." she began as Draco climbed slowly into her bed. She crawled back until her head hit the headboard and he used his hands to part her thighs and kneeled in the open space.  
  
"You really surprise me Granger," he said as he lowered himself, "you're a naughty girl"  
  
Her eyes widened in alarm and her brain screamed for him to stop "Wait! Malfoy! I mean. you shouldn't.. I don't.. I haven't.." but her remarks were cut short as Draco thrust hard against her. So hard she had to brace herself against the headboard to keep her head from banging, so hard he practically felt no restraint as he broke her barrier. But not hard enough to not notice the tears in her eyes, or the small whimper of pain, or the clinging hands on his back that told him he'd just done a horrible thing.  
  
* * * *  
  
here it is.  
  
Hermione hung to Draco for dear life. The sharp pain consumed her senses and she tried to focus in something else. Draco must have noticed her unconformity because he didn't move. She found that if she concentrated hard enough, which was getting easier now the pain was subsiding; she could actually feel him throbbing in her. They locked eyes for a moment, his were filled with something that looked strangely like regret and understanding as he pulled out suddenly, eliciting a gasp of pain from her again. He kneeled back quickly and looked down at her. Somehow it hadn't felt at all the way he hoped I would, he'd broken her and hurt her and he hadn't liked it that much. And now. now he was horny, naked and horny on the bed of a former virgin. Naked at that too.  
  
He looked at her uncomfortably. "Err.. sorry, I didn't know" he muttered.  
  
She gave him a crooked smile through her small grimace. "It's ok, you couldn't have known.. I guess" she said.  
  
The truth was that now the pain was gone mostly she could think straight again. Draco Malfoy had just taken her virginity and was a.. non-git about it! Come to think about it, he had felt sort of nice, aside from the pain of course. The scared look in his face made her want to kiss it off him. Wait, where did that come from? Gods, Merlin knows he kneeling in between her thighs was turning her on.  
  
"What?" he practically yelled, surprised. He hadn't imagined that at all, he expected to be hexed, slapped, punched, hit, and yelled at, something! Maybe even some certain part of his masculine anatomy he was very fond of, being removed.  
  
Hermione smiled inwardly at his flabbergasted expression, and reached over to touch his cheek slightly. "I said it's ok" she repeated slowly, as if talking to a child.  
  
Something took control over him and he shivered at her touch. His crotch swelled disturbingly as images of her cupping his lower cheek, cupping him, just touching him flashed into his mind. The he started reckoning, he HAD taken her virginity, she deserved the whole pack didn't she? She deserved to come with a guy buried inside her, and he would help her. And him. His crotch area was in pain. And when she's gasp his name, moan it scream it, because he's make her scream. Oh dammit he shouldn't, he couldn't, it wasn't right, but then again neither was de-flowering her. It just felt right at the moment, he wanted it, he wanted her. Merlin.  
  
He closed his eyes to keep her from catching the look on his face, but he silently knew it was too late; she after all incredibly smart, though he hated to admit it.  
  
"It wasn't right, I hurt you" he managed to croak out and opening his eyes he saw something flash in hers.  
  
"So make it better" she said, and he stopped thinking.  
  
.  
  
* * * *  
  
Like this end of chapter better?  
  
.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Thanks to all those that reviewed,  
  
Dracosgirl4evernalways, PsYcHoJo, super sycoh, Serpent du feu, beautiful- star13, firestar9096, Natpriestess, Apollonia2, FoxyChic4u, x0xferociousfemme0x0, Mina-chan2, Theophania, Kawaiitsuki, Draco's Kitty, Morgan(),Draco_Fan(),Tali(),sakura angel90, ReRe2, shelly(), Greneyez, ASC(),Apollonia2, Hale Comet, hp1082(),FuMan Skeeto(), 


	3. making it better

I suggest you skip this if you don't like sex scenes-  
  
* * * *  
  
MAKING IT BETTER  
  
Every man has a limit, and Draco had reached his own, he lowered himself back into her, resting his weight on his elbows to look at her, careful not to crush her. He looked into her eyes and found no fear at him for the first time. He positioned his tip on her opening and could practically feel the heat radiating off her in waves. His member throbbed painfully at the simple thought of how wet and tight she had been when he first entered her and he found himself aching.  
  
"Put your legs around me" he instructed, teeth clenched, using all his will not to slam into her all the way and release all the pent up frustration.  
  
Hermione hesitated before wrapping her legs around his thighs, and no sooner had she placed them, Draco began to enter her, slowly but firmly.  
  
Their breathing became ragged and Draco's arms trembled from the effort. -Gods she's so tight- he thought.  
  
Hermione felt a dull flash of pain, but it didn't hurt as much as the first time, and she decided all the pain thing was overrated. Finally, he was totally sheeted within her.  
  
Eyes locked, they found they couldn't concentrate anymore on who they were. They were wrapped up in a fire that threatened to consume them but they cared not to quench it. All they wanted was to drown in it, to be consumed, burned.  
  
It was this burning sensation that made Draco close his eyes and gather his will as he allowed Hermione to adjust to him, but then that was. Merlin. That was her pushing up against him and he could wait no longer and he pulled himself out slowly and thrust back in, enjoying the exquisite torment.  
  
The slow movements were driving Hermione insane and she started bucking her hips to his in a counter rhythm. They built a pace, and almost immediately she was gasping out while he bit back groans. Her hands tangled in his hair which was so soft, so unlike himself, then moved to grasp his back as he drove into her, making her moan into his ear.  
  
At some point the heat started burning her up too and she clawed at his back to bring him to her, pressing her legs against him to take him in deeper. She'd gasp to his ear and nibble at her earlobe when he thrust slightly harder.  
  
His hands had a mind of their own; he caressed her sides, brushing his knuckles against the sides of her breasts, running his finger to her nipple and tugging at it slightly, eliciting the most delicious moans from the back of her throat. Then he'd hold her hips firmly to keep them from moving; this girl was threatening to break his resolve to go slow, he thought as he intertwined their fingers to keep her hands away from his ass. This proved to be a mistake, or an advantage to her, because when he moved their entwined hands to above her head he found that he could feel her completely as he thrust into her. Her hard nipples were crushing against his chest and he lost control and grabbed both of her hands with one of his and moved his free hand to cup her breast.  
  
Hermione bit back a moan and arched her back, pushing herself into his hand. He fondled her breasts for a while before tilting his head forward and placing a kiss on her right breast. He kissed around the swell and darted his tongue out to taste her, eventually getting to her nipple and tugging it into his mouth. He sucked on her gently while running his free hand over her other breast. He groaned into her skin as the actions caused her to arch her back and take him in deeper.  
  
Hermione thought she'd go insane, his hand still held both of hers tightly and she couldn't touch him, he was torturing her by going impossibly slow, and his tongue. dear gods. his tongue was working wonders. He flicked her nipple with it and gently nibbled at it, squeezing it first between his lips. Hermione could take no more, as Draco gave her other breast the same attention she arched herself further and moaned out loud " Draco".  
  
As if on cue, he released her hands and kissed his way to the hollow of her throat and sucked, while caressing her sides and rubbing his thumbs over her ribcage, causing her to shudder in pleasure. Hermione wriggled under him, hoping he would pick up the pace of his thrusts, but he just growled and kissed her jawbone and the sides of her mouth talking in between the kisses. "Be still woman, you're breaking my concentration."  
  
She didn't answer; she just shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. Frankly she couldn't care less, she'd have enough teasing. Hermione slid her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Their lips met, shy at the first contact, then instantaneously bolder. He rolled his tongue along her bottom lip demanding entrance, which she gladly granted. His tongue slid into her mouth, tasting her, imitating the actions his body was doing to hers. Their tongues darted against each other, pleasure building, and when he sucked at her tongue she lost her patience. Then they were devouring each other, she had to break away to gasp and moan 'Draco' again, snapping his control too.  
  
Draco moved his hands to the back of her knees and pulled them up, one leg over his shoulder and the other high over his back. He grasped her thighs tightly, fingers curling into her skin and pounded fiercely into her. Hermione moved a hand back and clutched the headboard to keep her head from banging into it. Pressure built in her and she tightened her leg around Draco's back to drive him in deeper, arching her back slightly to change the angle of his thrusts. She met his hips with hers driving him deeper if possible. She barely heard the headboard banging into the wall as Draco slammed into her, and she felt a tinge of pain, which only seemed to increase her pleasure.  
  
Soon, Draco hit a spot that had Hermione arching off the bed and into him, hands clamping into his back as she half screamed his name in a wave of ecstasy. The feeling of her tightening even more on him, clamping on him, her hands, the way his name rolled of her tongue, so unlike the way she said 'Malfoy' when she spoke to him was enough to bring him over the edge too. He bit his lip and couldn't help but groan her name into her shoulder as he spilled into her. He plunged erratically until he was completely spent, and then collapsed on top of her, panting heavily.  
  
He rolled off, bringing her to him to keep them joined and his mind reeled. It has been a while since he'd done a virgin, and she had been so deliciously soft and warm and wet and tight, everything a decent girl should be, but then again, he hadn't had much. He was getting hard again just to think about it. But then reality slammed into him and he wondered.  
  
* * * *  
  
Hermione's mind was racing with thought too; she had never felt something like that in her whole life. It was close to when she got her first spell right, like she was flying, but she certainly liked this feeling better. A small shudder ran through her back as she thought about whom she had done this with. She was hoping her first time would be romantic, after all, she was saving herself for 'The One', or so she thought. Despite everything she was certainly glad Draco hadn't left her when he planned to, but she couldn't help but question  
  
What now?  
  
* * * * * Ok so I know, some people think Hermione's OoC, I just think she hit her point in the 1st chapter, (like Harry hit his in OotP) and I think that people don't think quite well when they're about o have sex, whoever they are. So yeah.  
  
Also, sorry for the lame-ness.. but it was their first time, better times might come.  
  
Thanks again to my reviewers.  
  
Dracosgirl4evernalways, FuMan Skeeto, gunsniper-nightmare, Jazzylady, Tendra, lovablelatina, burgundyred, dracohermioneluver, Flare, penniez, ironfish (lol I'll try to stop teasing), Draco_Fan, Crazy4wood, StarlightAngeldust, Kawaiitsuki, ore0 c00kie, whirlwind-wolf, PsYcHoJo (I really don't know if there'll be more plot, it just comes out..), cole rules!(), scarcutie16, me, Warior, DracoDew17, SUPER SYCOH, DracoLegolasOliver r sexy, babmidnight, FoxyChic4u, lotrpunk, Shadow, moonsilk, sweet-77-thang, firediamond, Mina-chan2, jen, spiral, Alexia4, Serpent du feu (ah! I'm sorry I forgot! :s)..  
  
Oh! And btw, I may take even longer to write the next chaps since I have pretty much abandoned my other ff's (heh) This one comes so way easier though,, probably because it's Draco.. *off to dream land* 


	4. AN

Hey guys, I'm sorry, no chapter just a quick note. I've been having some trouble with my fanfics and I won't be able to update in a while.  
  
Well first I was out of the country for three weeks and so and now my grandfather died. With al the memory services and stuff I haven't been able to write new stuff, though I have some ideas already. Also my dad's took the comp somewhere so they'd erase some files that were making it way too slow and the chapters I had typed out are gone.  
  
Besides, some people have told me my chapters are too short, so I'm going to go over everything again and probably add some stuff. Nothing much that would change the story, just details and descriptions. You guys don't need to read them again.  
  
I am also going to use the bold, italic and underline. I'll find out how they're done someway. That way it'll look nicer and will be easier to read.  
  
If you want you can review and leave me your e-mail address so when I'm adding a new chapter I can let you know. I am so sorry cause I know it sucks when you think there's a new chapter and all you get is a freaking note from the author. Sorry, sorry, sorry. I swear I'll make it up to you guys.  
  
Thanks to all those who reviewed and sorry again. 


End file.
